mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Customs
About Customs are ponies that are modified from their original appearance, generally to sell to other collectors. It is generally applied to ponies that are not in good condition, aka baits. These generally are sold for pretty high prices around $70-$80 due to the amount of time and effort that is required and of course being the only one available. There are specific ones designed entirely for customization, though are generally meant for painting. Instructions Creating a custom pony involves the following actions to take place: 1. Pick the pony you want to re-use. 2. Choose what color(s) your pony will have. 3. Start the re-haring process (unless you're not re-haring, in which case skip to the next step) : a) Remove the pony's head. : : b) Clean out the the inside of the pony figurine with a toothbrush and a cleaning substance (toothpaste is a good idea). : : c) Use pliers to pull out the mane and tail (take out the metal ring inside that holds the tail in place if it is there and put it aside). : : d) Use Rit dye, or a similar product to dye your pony the new color you want (unless you're keeping it as is, in which case skip this part) : e) Get the hair you're going to use or re-use and cut small strips (a millimeter or less width, several inches long) then tie off the ends. : f) Apply modge podge or craft glue to the ends and let dry. You'll need 100 of these, but some may take as many as 150 so count the holes and make a few extra just in case. : g) Use a thin wire that is about 6 inches long and fold it over to make a hair threader. : : h) Use a tack or needle to widen the hair holes, then insert the ends of the folded over wire into the hole and start feeding the hair strands into it. Alternate every other hole for mixed hair strands or every 10 holes for a striped look (this part isn't required as how the pony's hair colors mix is up to you). The knots you created earlier will help prevent them from proceeding further. : : i) When all the hair is in, smear glue over the holes to ensure they stay put. 4. Choose the color(s) for your pony's eyes (if you're leaving them as is, skip to step 5) 5. Add a cutie mark for your pony that compliments the new colors and you're done. 6. This step is only if you want to add more than just new colors and a new cutie mark to your pony such as sculpting. Follow the instructions for using that product and apply your work to your new pony. Examples The Pony Project: 2012PonyProjectMartinHsu.jpg 2012PonyProjectLamourSupreme.jpg 2012PonyProjectJillianKate.jpg 2012PonyProjectIndie184.jpg 2012PonyProjectPerezHilton.jpg 2012PonyProjectLisaAlisa.jpg Fan-Made: Fan-MadeDiamondDreamsCustom.jpg|A customized pony named Diamond Dreams with sculpting. Fan-MadeMedievalCustom.jpg|A more simplistic pony named Medieval. Fan-MadeSunnyBunchCustom.jpg|A custom pony named Sunny Bunch with sculpting. FlowerandFlowerPetalCustoms.jpg|An example of re-usintg the original pony figure's body color and applying sculpting. These two are named Flower and Flower Petal (unknown which is which). HalloweenCustomPony.jpg|A more simplistic custom pony. Note the yarn used to make the pony's mane and tail. ComplexMLPCustom.jpg|A very complex custom pony with lots of details both on the wings and on the pony figure itself. Category:Ponies